


Dancing Reindeer

by Estelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, Sterek Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the annual pack Christmas Party. Derek wears the ugliest Christmas sweater ever. There might be a mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aredblush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/gifts).



> This is half of the gift I made for this year's Sterek Secret Santa for the wonderful aredblush. I'm so glad you like this little story!  
> I hope everyone had wonderful holidays!

Like every year, they’re having a pack Christmas party at Derek’s loft.  
When Stiles arrives, everyone is already there, but he doesn’t care that he’s running a little late. It smells amazingly like cookies and punch and Allison and Kira are fixing the last of the decorations while Lydia is trying to find the perfect music mix. Scott and Isaac are somewhere in the kitchen and Erica and Boyd are cuddled up on the couch. And then his eyes fall on Derek. Derek, who is wearing - there is no other way to say this - the ugliest Christmas sweater Stiles has ever seen. It’s green with dancing reindeers on it and he’s pretty sure their noses are glittering.  
He must have made a noise because Derek looks over to him and scrunches his eyebrows together.  
Of course - because he is Derek - he still looks amazing. He’d look amazing in anything. Or out of it. And oops, that is not a direction his thoughts should go. But too late, now he’s thinking about helping Derek out of that sweater.  
“Uhm, I didn’t know you owned something that wasn’t black”, he says belatedly and a bit lamely and heads over to the cookies before he can do something even more embarrassing, like actually offer to help Derek take off that monstrosity of a sweater.  
So yeah, he has a massive crush on Derek, sue him. Derek is hot, okay? But Stiles has learned it’s more than that. If it was just about physical attraction, he could get over it. But Derek is kind and selfless and smart and amazing in so many ways and Stiles is pretty sure he’s in love with guy. He just has no idea how to deal with that yet.  
With a sigh, he takes a cookie and tries to enjoy the party.  
A while later, he is actually doing just that.  
Isaac has somehow joined Erica and Boyd in their cuddling, Scott and Kira are sitting on the floor unwrapping their present, Allison and Lydia are actually dancing to the cheesy Christmas music, and Derek is standing in the doorway watching them with an expression so fond that Stiles just has to go over to him.  
Before he can get much further than “Hey” though, Kira claps her hands together, points at them and exclaims “Mistletoe” delightedly.  
“Ooooh”, Allison coos with glee, Erica sits up a bit and Lydia just smirks knowingly.  
Stiles swallows and looks up and yep, there it is. He bites his lips and looks at Derek, who looks distinctly uncomfortable.  
Of course he would be. Why would he want to kiss Stiles, and in front of everyone, at that? Of course he doesn’t.  
“It’s tradition”, Lydia prompts and Stiles sighs. Derek’s face has gotten a bit red, and as adorable as that is, Stiles won’t force him to do something he doesn’t want to.  
“It’s alright”, he says and takes a step back. “If Derek doesn’t want to, he doesn’t want to.”  
It hurts, of course it does, but he’ll live.  
Before he can back up further however, Derek catches his arm and leans in. “I do want to”, he murmurs low enough that only Stiles can hear it. And then Derek’s lips are on his and it’s amazing. Stiles has to steady himself by grabbing that ugly sweater and he’s pretty sure there are cheers in the background, but he doesn’t care because holy shit! Derek is kissing him! When he bites his bottom lip softly, Stiles gasps and that’s when Derek pulls back and smiles at him. “Merry Christmas!”, he whispers and that’s just so endearing that Stiles can’t help but kiss him again.  
(Needless to say, he does get to help with taking off the ugliest sweater ever later.)


End file.
